


蔑妓（R）

by ISUU



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISUU/pseuds/ISUU
Summary: 他像是从未停止堕落。坠落成为扭腰摆臀的地下娼妓。（R18预警，妓子不洁预警，有微量路人元素）
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, 月日
Kudos: 9





	蔑妓（R）

** R18预警 **

** 妓子预警，不洁预警 **

** 微量路人预警 ** ****

他像是从未停止堕落。

月岛荧再一次见到日向翔阳时，才真正像是第一次重新认识到这个橙发的男孩儿。

他往日里光亮跃动的橙色发丝上沾满了不知名男人的腥臭精液，粘连黏合的白浊扯成了一股股精网挂在他的脸侧，时不时顺着他小巧又精致的下颌坠落在被咬得红肿的乳尖之上，激起一片惊颤。

男孩儿显然已经在欲海中颠簸了许久，连那双圆溜溜的猫儿眼都失神恍惚。一身晶莹光洁的皮肉尽数暴露在男人眼前，每一寸淫肉都能被付过钱的嫖客随意亵玩，真可谓是一张朱唇万人尝，一双玉臂万人枕。

尽管日向翔阳潜意识之中仍残存了些许羞耻之心，想要并拢被恩客们肏弄得僵硬的双腿，也只能做到不自然地勉强内合。

倒不如说正因如此，那汩汩精液靡靡流动的骚红穴肉才能被月岛萤尽数收入眼底。

月岛萤卸去了军服和武器，轻轻嗤笑一声。常年把玩枪械的粗糙右手扒开了那碰一下就能留下罪恶印记的臀肉，他能看到小妓子的腿间青青紫紫糊了一大片，淅淅沥沥的各类液体交缠混合在这个销魂的入口前。腿心处写满了粗言秽语，还有一些被恶意计数的黑色“正”字。

这不奇怪，毕竟如今的日向翔阳早已不是那个高高在上、纯洁无瑕的花魁。

不过是个给了钱就能上的玩意儿，谁都上赶着想要操一操这曾经身份尊贵的娇嫩肉体。

月岛萤伸指插入那口水光盈盈的烂熟穴口，被无数男性肮脏性器贯穿猛肏的淫穴还一口一口吐着恩客赐予的精水，酸痒的媚肉食髓知味地缠吻上新的来访者，淫液合着股股白精失禁一样爆浆流淌。

咕啾咕啾。眼前的美人儿扭动着散发腥甜情欲气息的白嫩皮肉，被玩得红肿的唇角残留了些不明白色液体，妖艳与纯真像是被上帝尽数灌入了他的身体，折射出一种艺术品般惊人的淫靡。

军官几乎看得有些目不暇接了，他的性器早已勃起，鼓鼓囊囊地委屈在裤子里，叫嚣着想要出去插入那口美穴中肏个痛快。

一把扯过那只穿戴了破烂丝袜的笔直小腿，也不在乎什么怜香惜玉，径直插入那荡魂蚀骨的紧致后穴，发出了一声满足的喟叹。

被猛然贯穿至骚心的小娼妓哑着嗓子哀哀噎噎地溢出一声呻吟，粉莹沁润的小舌半伸在外，像朵初春的花瓣，灼灼盛开在情色的肉体之上。流不尽的口涎扯出淫乱的银丝，晶晶亮亮地勾紧了任何一个男人的理智。

“啊……好舒服……”

小妓子甜蜜地吐息道。不知是太多的肉欲封灭了他的理智，亦或是本就该是个淫乱下贱的灵魂，他像是完全看不清现在肏弄自己的人曾是过往的情人般，毫不避讳，极尽他所能地展开比蜂蜜还要甜美的肉体，渴望贪欢的表情鲜活地像只倚靠精水存活的魅魔。

“舒服吗？”月岛萤扯着嘴角嘲讽道，身下紫黑粗涨的阴茎捣弄着花液四溅的蜜臀：“比在我府中与影山飞雄偷情还要舒服吗？”

日向翔阳没有回答，过于强烈的快感将他送入云端，宛若飘飘欲仙地驰骋在爱河之中。他只知道咬紧滑溜地挂不住性器的红熟穴肉，用黄澄澄的漂亮眸子去寻找在自己身上起伏肏弄的男人。

月岛萤冷哼一声，夹紧了身下的速度，将精泉尽数灌溉进日向翔阳的身体深处。

军官走后，下一个领到牌子的男人进入了房间。

****

** END. ** ****


End file.
